Regreso
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Despues de la guerra ,como Tier Harribel y su fraccion sobreviven y su regreso a Hueco mundo.Basado en Bleach Databook 3.


**Bleach no me pertenece sino a su respectivo dueño, la historia es en realidad una que fue hecha en el Bleach: Databook 3 donde sucede todo esto, únicamente fue modificado para hacerlo mejor leíble y que se centrara en Harribel.**

* * *

><p>Después de la caída de Ichigo, todos sus más cercanos estaban rodeando al pelinaranja ya que recién tuvo su combate contra Aizen hasta que de pronto…<p>

-¡Algo viene!

-Este Reiatsu… ¿un Arrancar?

Rukia y Renji giraron sus cabezas y miraron hacia arriba, todos los demás siguieron su ejemplo, mirando al cielo. Repentinamente, en el limpio cielo azul, una figura apareció usando sonido, algo que solo un Arrancar podía usar. Vino rápidamente, casi cayendo del cielo. Vieron que era la Arrancar de la Fracción de Tier Harribel, Apacci. Su piel estaba se encontraba quemada, su brazo izquierdo había sido arrancado y la sangre aún seguía cayendo de su herida, y aún así hacía todo por mantenerse en pie.

-¡Tú no debes querer vivir…!-Renji enfocó su mirada en Apacci, su mano sostenía su Zampaktou, Zabimaru. Aún así Apacci ni siquiera lo miró, tenía ojos solo para Orihime, susurrándole con mucho esfuerzo le hablo.

-Hey, mujer, ven…conmigo…-Su hombro se movía violentamente tanto así como respiraba, sus palabras venían cargado de cansancio. Viendo que estaba tras Orihime, Rukia rápidamente, se puso entre las dos. Pero antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, Apacci dio otro paso y perdió el balance, cayendo pesadamente al suelo-…Bas…tarda

-¡Souten Kisshun!-Orihime desplegó sus manos usando la técnica de sus Shun Shun Rikka. Shun'o y Ayame volaron a Apacci, rodeándola con un campo brillante curador.

-¡Espera un minuto Inoue! ¡Es una Arrancar! ¡No hay razón para ayudarla!-Gritó Renji. Orihime había sido capturada por los Arrancar y Renji comprensiblemente esperaba que no tuviera nunca más contacto con ellos.

-Pero es que no puedo no hacer nada"-Orihime caminó pasando a Rukia, acercándose al cuerpo de Apacci. Incluso siendo un Arrancar Orihime no podía abandonar a alguien herido. Orihime comenzó a enfocarse en la curación, Apacci dijo débilmente.

-No te preocupes por mi… primero… ¡salva a Harribel-sama!

-Tus heridas son muy serias…

-¡Por favor!-Apacci movió su cabeza y tomó la mano de Orihime, su propia mano temblaba, fuera por el dolor o algo más-¡Por favor, rápido, salva a Harribel-sama!

Sus ojos no reflejaban un antagonismo de matar, o de algún intento de traición, solo una preocupación por su Nakama, como lo que sentía Orihime.

-Yo…yo entiendo. Por favor, llévame allá- Orihime liberó su Souten Kisshun y ofreció a Apacci su hombro.

-Iré también. Apoyaré en mí-Menciono Rukia se puso al otro lado, tomando nota de la herida en el hombro, y cuidadosamente tomándola. El brazo izquierdo de Rukia también estaba herido y enyesado, pero, su brazo derecho estaba fuertemente alrededor de Apacci. Sorprendida, Apacci abrió mucho sus ojos pero no dijo nada, apoyándose en las dos mujeres.

-Muy bien pues… creo que no tengo ninguna otra opción. ¡Vamos!-Grito Renji caminando hacia ellas y curvó su espalda- Están necesitando ayuda ¿verdad? Entonces déjame llevarte. Parece que soy el menos lastimado de todas ustedes.

-¡Muchas gracias Abarai-kun!-Orihime y Rukia pusieron a Apacci en la espalda de Renji. Renji se enderezó y caminó a través de la falsa ciudad de Karakura, con Orihime y Uryuu detrás de él.

-Urahara, Chad. Les dejaré a Ichigo-Dijo Rukia corrió para unírseles, dejando a Urahara para explicar las heridas de Ichigo y a Chad en la enfermería para curar su pierna.

**Tiempo después….Hueco mundo…**

Viendo un poco de movimiento en los escombros, Sung-sun preguntó.

-¿Quien anda allí?

-!Woof!-Kukkapuuro caminó saliendo entre las sombras causadas por los escombros, corriendo tras ellas cuatro.

-Tú eres de Yammy… -dijo con calma Harribel recordando al pequeño Hollow que siempre estuvo al lado de Yammy.

-Cerca de aquí puedo sentir los restos del Reiatsu de Yammy-Dijo Mila-Rose al notar que aunque ya paso el tiempo, el poderoso Reiatsu de Yammy aún seguía presente.

-Ese Yammy, siempre estuvo ausente de cabeza, siempre pensando que era tan grandioso como si lo fuera…-Dijo Apacci en su voz usual. Las otras dos, asintieron en acuerdo con ella. Apacci esperó que todo volviera a la normalidad. Los humanos, Shinigami, esta batalla, y el contacto con la Sociedad de Almas pronto sería olvidado.

-¡Che! Ellos ya lo han descubierto…-Murmuró Mila-Rose enfocando su Reiatsu en los signos alrededor de ellas. Sung-sun asintió, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Hn, ahí hay un grupo de Hollows de nivel medio congregándose en esa dirección- Los Hollows que antes temían a Aizen y a los Espadas, su fuerza y población comenzaron a rodear Las Noches.

-Habrá… otra guerra entonces…-La expresión de Harribel era desalentadora y su corazón sintió mucho pesar. Ella siguió a Aizen, esperando que su fuerza superior pudiera detener las guerras innecesarias que siempre sucedían pero eso jamás sucedió, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar que eso sucediera.

-¡Harribel-sama!-Escuchando aquella llamada ella miró a Sung-sun que estaba arrodillada en el suelo. Ella agachó su cabeza y continuo- Barragan está muerto. Aizen se ha ido. La única que puede convertirse en la reina de Hueco mundo es ahora Harribel-sama.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo!-Apacci se arrodilló también, haciendo una reverencia con su cabeza.

-No importa que, por favor, sea la nueva reina de Hueco Mundo-Mila-Rose también se arrodilló. Harribel movió su cabeza, calmadamente mirando a las tres que esperaban su respuesta.

- Hueco Mundo no necesita un rey…..Un sol falso no puede iluminar esta oscuridad-El cielo azul creado por Aizen se extendió sobre ellas dando un énfasis en sus palabras- Hueco Mundo tiene oscuridad, solo necesita una tranquila oscuridad.

Harribel las miro con calma y compresión, para Harribel su fracción es lo único que necesitaba y nada más. Con calma comenzó a caminar por el centro de las afueras de Las Noches, las tres Arrancars entonces se levantaron, intercambiaron miradas y silenciosamente asintieron.

-¡Siempre te serviremos, Harribel-sama!-dijo Sung-sun, y ellas la siguieron, después de unos cinco o seis pasos, Apacci se mantuvo quieta y miró a Kuukapuuro, quien estaba mirando a ellas cuatro.

-Hey pequeño ¡serás asesinado si te quedas en un lugar como este!-Ella regreso por donde estaba el Hollow canino y lo cogió entre sus brazos pero Kuukapuuro aulló y luchó contra su agarre. Viendo esto Sung-sun le dijo a ella.

-Déjalo ir, ¿no entiendes que él quiere estar aquí?

-¡Eres tan ruidosa! No necesito que me digas, estaba planeando dejarlo ir- Depositó a Kuukapuuro en el suelo con cuidado, Kuukapuuro aulló feliz, moviendo su cola.

-¿Tú también tienes algo que no puedes dejar?-Hablo Mila-rose gentilmente acariciando la cabeza de Kuukapuuro antes de caminar hacia el lado de Harribel con las otras dos Arrancars y caminaron sin rumbo fijos en total silencio.

Sus sombras lentamente desaparecieron, sus huellas también desaparecieron, suavemente con el viento. Kuukapuuro se quedó ahí y lo vio todo. Hasta este día se mantiene ahí, extrañando a su desaparecido y difunto dueño.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>En el próximo hare un One-shot continuación de esto, aunque esto se basa en lo que contaron en Bleach: Databook 3, mostrare a algunos de los otros Arrancars, además de GrimmjowHarribel.**


End file.
